


Wolfsbane, The True Flower of Love

by Ravenclaw1991



Series: The Werewolf Stiles Series [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stiles does lots of creepy stuff, Stiles is going to want to die of embarrassment, Stiles loves the whole pack, and he says a lot of creepy things, and unwanted kissing, lots of inappropriate feeling up, only Isaac loves him back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw1991/pseuds/Ravenclaw1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles comes into contact with a rare form of wolfsbane, things get very interesting. Scott has the worst few days of his life, there's embarrassment, jealously and it all works out in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After writing 'Stiles Makes Scott Howl' and having people like it I decided to do more of that. This fic will have a sex scene later on. If you want to avoid that, you can read this same story with it taken out over on ff.net..
> 
> http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8810829/1/Wolfsbane-The-True-Flower-of-Love
> 
> Be sure to check out the other fics in this series because there are mentions of things from them that you may not get if you haven't read them :) Enjoy.

Nothing had happened in Beacon Hills in several months. It was mid February. No enemy werewolf packs, hunters, freakish creatures. Nothing had invaded their territory. It was completely quite. So quiet it was slightly disconcerting. They were all on edge because it hadn't been that quiet in a long time.

It was Friday and the sheriff's first day off in several days. His first opportunity to have dinner with Stiles. Neither felt like cooking so they went to a local diner to eat. Isaac, who was still staying with them, was hanging with Scott in order to give them father-son time.

"So, how's training?" his dad asked casually after the waitress took their food and drink orders.

"Good. I finally managed to land an attack on Scott. He's normally a brick wall, but I found a way around his defenses."

"I'd pay to see that. You should let me come watch sometime. It sounds kind of exciting."

"I'll ask Derek. Scott's mom came and watched once. Derek threw Scott into a tree and she jumped up screaming before Allison reminded her he'd be fine."

"Sounds like Melissa," the sheriff said, nodding.

The waitress came back with their drinks. Stiles had a Coke and the sheriff had an unsweetened ice tea. He wanted sweetened, but Stiles put his foot down.

"Ugh, that's revolting. Too sweet," Stiles complained.

"At least you get something sweet," his dad huffed.

"Stop your bitching dad, don't you want to live longer?"

"Tell me to stop bitching one more time and I'll be living longer than you," he threatened.

The rest of their dinner passed with normal conversation. No other mentions of werewolf stuff.

The following day, Scott came over for a videogame marathon before their pack meeting and training session in the evening. Stiles was in his room looking up something on the internet when Scott got there. Isaac wasn't there, he had to go feed the animals at the clinic for Deaton.

"Hey, man," Scott greeted.

"Hey," Stiles said. "Just pick a game from the shelf, I'll join you when I finish reading this." He was reading some document on pack dynamics he 'stole' from Peter's laptop that he left behind. He didn't take his eyes off the screen the whole time.

After he was finished reading, he turned in his computer chair to face Scott, who was standing there holding a game. He noticed Stiles' eyes become unfocused before Stiles jumped to his feet. He looked Scott up and down, almost as though he was checking Scott out. It made Scott a little uncomfortable.

"Is there something on my clothes?" he asked.

"Nah, I was just noticing how hot you are. You know that right?"

"Thanks man. That means a lot?" Scott said uncertainly. He didn't really know how to respond to that.

"You are so damn hot," Stiles whispered. It was very creepy.

Next thing he knew, Stiles was right in front of him looking at him as though he'd never seen Scott before. He tilted his head to the side kind of like a confused puppy and continued to look at Scott. Suddenly, Stiles placed his hands on either side of Scott's face and gently pressed their lips together.

Scott was shocked. Stiles felt his body tense up but he didn't move because he was so surprised. Scott's heart was pounding too, but not in a 'this is exciting' way, more like 'I've never been more terrified in my life' way. Then he felt Stiles' tongue slithering between his lips. That's when Scott jolted out of his shock and jerked back.

"What's wrong, Scotty?" Stiles pouted.

"Scotty? What the hell? Stiles what was that?"

"It was a kiss. Honestly you can be so cute when you're dumb."

"Stiles are you feeling okay?"

"I'm perfect," Stiles said smiling. "Especially now that you're here." Stiles went to kiss him again but he jumped back and caught his hip on the dresser behind him. A few things fell to the floor.

"Dude, seriously, what's up? You know bros don't kiss each other right?"

"Of course, silly me. We'll take it slow. Now, how about that videogame?"

"Sure?" Scott said warily.

After a few hours of kicking ass on the tv screen, the whole incident was pushed to the back of Scott's mind. Stiles didn't try again either. At six o'clock, they went out and got in the jeep and drove to the burnt out Hale house in the woods. Derek was waiting until March to start rebuilding.

Everyone was already there. Scott was out of the jeep first.

"Where's Danny?" he asked Jackson.

"Its his uncle's birthday or something," Jackson told him. "He went away for the weekend with his parents. They'll be back tomorrow sometime." He and Scott walked off into the woods.

Stiles got out and made his way toward the house just as Derek was coming out of the door. Derek walked down the stairs and stopped. Stiles took one look at him and no one noticed the look in his eyes that Scott had noticed earlier.

Stiles jumped Derek and wrapped his legs around his waist. He grabbed hand-fulls of Derek's hair and smashed their lips together. He was being a lot rougher with Derek.

Derek roughly shoved him away, but his grip on Derek with his legs was strong. "Stiles!" Derek barked. "What the hell was that?"

"It was a kiss, Der," he giggled. "It can't have been that long since you've had one."

Derek's eyes turned red. "Get off of me now, Stiles, before I hurt you."

"But I don't wanna," he pouted.

Derek somehow managed to untangle Stiles from himself and toss him to the ground. He landed a few feet away. Allison and Lydia were walking around the side of the house just as he looked up.

"Hey Stiles!" Allison said brightly.

"Are you okay?" Lydia asked. "You have a strange dazed look in your eyes."

"I'm fantastic," Stiles breathed. "Especially since I have beautiful girls like you two in my life."

The girls exchanged a confused look before Stiles latched himself on to Allison, who was closest. Derek launched forward and attempted to pry Stiles off of her. Lydia backed away in shock. Stiles had just put his lips on Allison's when Scott and Jackson walked back into the open.

"What!?" Scott exploded before running toward the scene. "Stiles, how could you?" Scott and Allison weren't 'officially' back together yet, but everyone just assumed they were. They sure behaved as though they were.

Scott grabbed Allison from behind and pulled on her. Derek continued to pull on Stiles. Finally he released his grip. Derek let go, but Stiles' eyes were glued on Lydia. With lightning speed, he practically flew at her before grabbing her just like he grabbed Allison. Lydia was too surprised to move.

"Stilinski!" Jackson growled, stalking forward. "I'm going to kill you!"

Stiles broke away from Lydia to shield her from the threat directed at him. Before Jackson could do anything, Stiles was on him and wrapping himself around him.

"Oh my God, Jacks, you know how sexy you are right?" Stiles practically purred.

"One, get off of me and two, do not call me 'Jacks.' Only Lydia gets to call me that in bed."

"Mmm, maybe I can join you two sometimes," Stiles said pleasantly.

Everyone looked horrified at that. Jackson headbutted Stiles causing him to let go and fall to the ground. He scrambled to his feet just as Isaac was coming up the driveway on his bike.

"Isaac, run-" Scott started to say before Stiles was tackling Isaac. The bike flew one way and Stiles and Isaac flew the other. They landed on the ground and Stiles was straddling Isaac.

"Um, Stiles, what are you doing?" Isaac asked. "I'm kind of uncomfortable with this position."

"Isaac, has anyone ever told you about utterly adorable you are. Seriously, you're so cute it should be illegal. You almost look to innocent, but I still want you."

"Still want me to what?" he asked. He was really dumbstruck.

"Well, I'd like you in my bed, but I guess I could settle for here," Stiles told him. "Here, I'll help you get your clothes off." Stiles moved off of Isaac and Derek grabbed him from behind.

"Alright, Stiles, what the hell is going on?" Derek growled.

Stiles just leaned in to his touch and remained silent. It was unnerving.

"Um, he was acting like that earlier. He kissed me, on the lips. I pulled away and he tried again."

"He jumped on me and started kissing me when I came out of the house," Derek told them. "Then I threw him off and he attacked Allison."

"Where are Erica and Boyd?" Scott asked. He had just noticed their absence.

"They had to skip out on the meeting today. Which is lucky because of Stiles' strange behaviour," Isaac said.

"Maybe someone's done something to him," Allison suggested.

"Well there's a possibly it was wolfsbane, I know some types can cause arousal," Derek said. He said 'arousal' as though the very word was poison.

"I'll do some research," Lydia said.

"I think we should just skip out on training and everything today," Jackson said. "Until we fix this. Plus its kind of stupid if three members aren't here."

"I'm with Jackson," Isaac said.

"What exactly happened with you, Scott?" Derek asked.

"He pressed his lips to mine, he didn't smash them together. When I told him bros don't kiss he promised to take it slow."

"Maybe that's a good thing," Allison said. "It could be because you're his best friend and you've known him the longest."

"Probably," Scott said.

"Did he try to take anyone else's clothes off?" Isaac asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Why me?" he muttered. Scott realised something, but stayed quiet.

"Alright, Scott, you take Stiles and go. Take him to his dad and make sure he doesn't try to get freaky with him. That would be even weirder and disturbing. If its safe, ask his dad what happened in the last twenty-four hours that could've affected him," Derek ordered.

"Will do. Come on, Stiles, time to see your dad," Scott said grabbing Stiles by the arm and pulling him to the jeep.

"Bye everyone!" Stiles called to the others. "I love you!"

Scott shoved him into the passengers seat and got in the driver's side. He turned the key that was already in the ignition and turned around heading back through the woods and toward the road.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read 'The Red Moon' you'll remember the OC Bryan I created that appeared near the end. He's in this chapter for a moment. He'll get a bigger part later in the series.

Scott was concentrating on the road and Stiles was unnaturally silent. It was kind of scary. He felt something on his thigh and looked down to see Stiles' hand there. He picked it up and put it back in Stiles' lap. Once both hands were on the wheel again, the hand returned to his thigh. Scott gave it up as a lost cause and tried to ignore it.

When they pulled up to the sheriff's station, Stiles started rubbing Scott's thigh.

"Stiles, stay here, okay? I'll be right back," Scott told him.

"Alright," Stiles whined. "As long as you promise that we can kiss some more when you come back."

Scott felt himself flush. He mentally cursed himself as he said, "of course we can, Stiles. Be right back."

He walked into the station and asked the lady at the front desk if he could see the sheriff. She let him back and he went into the sheriff's office. He was reading a report when he came in.

"Scott," the sheriff said, looking up. "Is something wrong? I thought you guys had training? Where's Stiles?"

"Um, well there is something wrong, there's no danger though. Has Stiles been acting funny at all since I last saw him after school yesterday?"

"He did mention he was feeling feverish last night after we came home from dinner, but he was fine this morning before I left, why?"

"Well he's.. I don't know. He's acting really weird. He said I was hot and he kissed me on the mouth. The whole ride here from Derek's he had his hand on my leg. He made out with Derek, told Jackson he was sexy and hugged him, kissed Allison, latched himself on Lydia, and attacked Isaac and tried to take his clothes off."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, please don't make me repeat that. Its just freaky. And he's quiet. Too quiet. I actually had to promise to kiss him more in order to get him to stay in the jeep."

"Scott, it didn't work."

"What didn't?" Scott asked.

Suddenly Scott felt arms wrap around him and lips started being pressed to the side of his neck.

"So ready for some more of those kisses?" Stiles asked. "Hey dad, can you excuse us? We've got some unfinished business to attend to."

"Stiles, why didn't you stay in the damn jeep?"

"Because I missed you," Stiles said dreamily. He started nuzzling his face on Scott's shoulder. Scott was extremely uncomfortable.

"Did he go anywhere where someone could've slipped him something?"

"Uh, we went to that diner on Main Street. I don't see how someone did something to him though."

"I'll have the others look into it," Scott said. "That's one good thing."

"What's that?"

"He's not attracted to you. Maybe it doesn't work on blood relatives."

The sheriff nodded. "This whole situation is kind of funny." He laughed.

"How could you feel if your best friend kept trying to make you with you?" Scott challenged.

"Point taken. Maybe it will wear off."

After saying bye to the sheriff and letting him get back to work, Scott walked off back through the station. Stiles didn't react to anyone else. Scott found that curious. They did gain several strange but amused looks from the deputies on the way out though. Stiles kept hugging Scott and trying to kiss him as they walked.

As they walked outside, Bryan was getting out of his cruiser.

"Hi, Scott, Stiles, how's it going?" Upon noticing Stiles kissing on Scott, he added, "um, are you guys more than friends now?"

"No! God, no. I don't know what's wrong. He started kissing on the entire pack today. I think someone's done something to him."

"Well, if my memory is correct, a particular type of wolfsbane an affect similar to that."

"I'll have to call Lydia and tell her. She's doing the research."

"Call me if you need any help," Bryan said.

Scott called Jackson, who was bound to be with Lydia, when they got into the jeep.

"Are you with Lydia?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Tell her to look up different kinds of wolfsbane and its effects. I ran into Bryan and he mentioned it. Where is everyone else?"

"They're all here," Jackson said. "Well, its me, Isaac, Lydia, and Allison. I don't know where Derek is."

"Stiles! Stop kissing me and get your damn hand off of my thigh. If it gets any closer to my crotch, I'll cut your arm off."

Giggling and snorts of laughter erupted from the phone.

"Did he have any attraction to his dad?" Allison asked.

"No. He didn't have an attraction to any one else. None of the deputies or Bryan. I actually stood there to talk to Bryan and Stiles acted as though he wasn't there and kept kissing on me."

"Maybe its only with the pack," Isaac suggested. "His dad isn't pack."

"That actually makes sense. Someone will have to go down to the diner on Main though. The sheriff said that he and Stiles ate there last night. So if someone did something to him, that was the only opportunity to do it. His dad also said he was feverish last night, so that might be a clue as to what's happening."

"Isaac and I will go," Allison said. "Jackson and Lydia can keep up the research while we're gone. I'll call you if I find anything out."

"Good. I'm going to take Stiles to my house. Maybe he won't be attracted to my mom and she can help me keep him busy until his dad comes home. If I leave him alone, he'll just follow. And its not like I can hide since he's a freaking werewolf! He'd just follow my scent."

Scott took Stiles straight to his house. Surprisingly, Stiles took the threat to heart because he didn't even touch Scott's leg again. He held Scott's right hand and it was impossible for Scott to get his hand free. He was stuck driving with one hand and it was hard.

When they got to Scott's house, he got out of the jeep and headed for the door, not even waiting for Stiles. Stiles was on him in seconds, arms wrapped around him and kissing his neck again. Slowly they made it up onto the porch and through the door.

Scott called out, "Mom! We've got a-" before he was cut off. Stiles interrupted his sentence by putting his mouth on Scott's so fast Scott didn't realise it was happening until after it happened. Scott jumped back into the wall, hitting his head on a picture frame causing it to fall to the floor. The glass shattered but Stiles just attacked him again.

His mom came in to the hall to see Stiles and her son making out. Well Scott was flailing around. He had been hanging with Stiles way too long because he was now a flailer. "Scott! Do I even want to know?"

He shoved Stiles off but he stayed clamped around Scott. "Um, well, Stiles has been affected by something. Probably some kind of wolfsbane. He's tried kissing on the whole pack today. It started when I went over to his house earlier. I'm hoping he'll see right through you so that you can watch him until his dad gets home."

"You mean he's fallen in love with everyone he sees?"

"Not really. Only the pack so far. He's kissed me several times, kissed Allison, felt Lydia up, hugged Jackson, made out with Derek and attempted to rip Isaac's clothes off. He also said I was hot, Jackson was sexy, and Isaac was adorable."

"This werewolf stuff just gets weirder by the day."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm going to hold on to him just in case. If it affects him when he sees you, get back. Who knows what he'll try to do."

She nodded and slowly Scott turned Stiles toward her.

"Mrs. McCall, you look lovely today," Stiles said breathlessly.

"Oh God, you are not hitting on my mom, Stiles. That is just wrong."

"Not surprising," Melissa said. "I'm pretty hot for my age still. Have you seen my legs?"

"Gross, mom, just gross!"

Scott held on to Stiles tighter and asked his mom to run and get the handcuffs out of his desk drawer.

She returned and he handcuffed Stiles to the banister on the stairs.

"I don't even want to know why you have handcuffs," she said.

Stiles struggled with the handcuffs before looking up at them. His eyes were still unfocused. "Scott," he whined.

"Alright then," Scott said. "It must affect him worse with pack members. You're standing closer to him and he wants me. They said he grabbed Allison first instead of Lydia earlier because she was closer."

"Why would he be attracted to me?" Melissa asked.

"Maybe because he considers you and his dad pack, but it was his dad so nothing happened. You're not his mom even though you're close to him."

"What are we going to do with him?"

"We'll have to keep him like this until his dad gets off of work. He's not affected when looking at his dad. I think its because they're related. He sees right through everyone else too. I took him to the station and he didn't even pay any attention to the deputies. I talked to Bryan and he didn't he notice him."

"You have to admit this situation is kind of funny," Melissa said, laughing.

"Mom, it really isn't. Stiles' dad said the same thing. I asked him how would he like it if his best friend kept trying to kiss him."

"Spoil sport," she muttered. "Okay then, Stiles, honey are you hungry?"

"Not for food," he answered. Scott wanted to puke.

"You need to eat. And I mean food, not what you're thinking." Stiles just shook his head. "Kill me now," Scott muttered. He then spoke louder and said, "okay, Stiles, will you eat if I promise to kiss you afterward?"

Stiles nodded vigorously.

"I think there's a pizza in the freezer," Melissa said. "I'll go throw it in the oven."

Scott went to follow his mom to the kitchen but Stiles grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. Suddenly, Scott was in Stiles' lap on the stairs and Stiles was kissing along Scott's jawline. His free hand had made its way up the back of Scott's shirt.

"I've always thought your uneven jaw was really cute, did you know that Scotty?" Stiles murmured.

"I do not have an uneven jaw!" Scott protested.

"Yes you do," his mom said. "And I really think that is the least of your worries. I mean your best friend is kissing you and feeling you up and you're worried about your jaw?"

"Priorities, mom, I think I've got them straight."

"Uh huh. Pizza will be done soon. You're going to leave him there to eat on the stairs?"

"I guess? Handcuffing him to a table wouldn't work because he can move it."

"You could always cuff him to the radiator in your room? Payback for when he did it to you."

"Great idea." Scott wiggled out of Stiles' grip and ran to his room for the keys. He uncuffed Stiles and led him up to his room. He forced Stiles into a sitting position and cuffed him to the radiator. "I'll be right back with our food, Stiles. Alright?"

Stiles nodded and slapped Scott on the ass. Scott sighed and went downstairs to grab the food his mom had put on plates and some drinks and took it back upstairs. While in the kitchen he told his mom to call the sheriff and tell him to call them when he got home.

Scott handed Stiles the plate of pizza and a Coke but Stiles put it in the floor and didn't take his eyes off of Scott.

"Stiles, you need to eat." Stiles just shook his head. "I promised to kiss you again if you eat first."

"You're lying," Stiles frowned. "How can you do that to me, Scotty?"

"What did I do to deserve this," Scott muttered. "I'm going to need brain bleach to forget this." He grabbed Stiles and kissed him. "There, now believe me? I'll do it again if you eat."

Stiles nodded and picked up his plate and started eating. After they were finished, Scott took the plates downstairs with a promise to be right back.

He was in the kitchen putting the plates in the sink when he heard a strange noise and then his mom screamed.

"Stiles! Get your hand off of my ass. You do know your dad gave me permission to ground you right?"

Scott laughed to himself as he ran up the stairs. He found Stiles in the hall with his arms wrapped around his mom.

"Scott, get him off of me! I was walking by your room and he broke the handcuffs."

"Well if kissing me and telling Jackson he was sexy won't make him want to die, this sure will," Scott laughed. "And you do know you can't ground him for this because its not his fault."

"I know. It was just the first thing I thought of."

"Has Mr. Stilinski called yet? I'm about to lose it."

"No. But he should be getting off soon."

Soon couldn't come fast enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Allison called a little after the 'hand-on-Scott's-mom's-ass incident.'

"Any thing interesting happened?" she asked.

"Let's just say that Stiles has probably kissed me more in one day than you have in the last month."

"Oh, that's awkward," Allison said.

"Tell me about it. And I even had to kiss him a few times because it was the only way I could get him to eat or do anything else. And he broke the handcuffs and touched my mom's ass."

Allison burst out laughing. "It just gets more awkward by the minute."

" Tell me about it . So did you and  Isaac  find out anything?"

"Well I asked who the waitress was last night at the sheriff's table.  S he said besides her, the only person that had any contact with the sheriff's and Stiles' food were the cook and another waiter. The other waiter called in  sick  this morning."

"That sounds  kind of  suspicious," Scott said.  "Or it could just be a coincidence."

"Yeah. So now we know who did it to him  possibly . We only found out his name was Owen.  I don't think finding him is important though unless we can't find anything out. I had to go home, but  Isacc went back to help  Lydia  and Jackson. Erica and Boyd turned up and they're helping to. Isaac w as going  to ask Deaton if he knew anything, but he's out of town for a few days."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Some vet conference in Seattle.  He comes back Monday I think. "

"So now we’re stuck. How are you keeping Stiles off of you now?"

"Well, let's just say he's tied up. Want to say hi to Allison, Stiles?"

"Hi, Allison! I love you!" he called to the phone.

"I love you too Stiles," she laughed. "What do you mean he's tied up?"

"I got my mom to bring me up a chair from the dining room and I have him tied to it. To be honest, I'll probably have to cut the ropes to free him because its knotted so many times.  I think I have it so he can't even break loose. I'm waiting for his dad to call so I can take him home and hopefully his dad can  keep him occupied somehow."

"I hope so. So he's attracted to your mom too?"

"Yeah, she's the only person outside of the pack that he's tried to jump. I think its mostly toward the pack though because we were both standing there  and she was closer  and he still wanted me."

"I hope we solve this soon. I like Stiles, but I really don't want to have him feeling me up. That task is reserved for you and you only."

"Well, hopefully I can feel you up soon," Scott laughed.

Finally the sheriff called and Scott had never been more happy to get rid of Stiles. He drove Stiles home and walked him into  the house. The sheriff was in the living room.

"Think you can handle him?" Scott asked.

"I think so. Maybe if he's away from everyone long enough, he'll be fine at least until tomorrow.  Where's Isaac? "

"He's probably trying to stay away from this and help with the research. Most of the pack is taking care of that so they're probably at the train depot. Derek still uses that for meetings and stuff because its secluded and private." The sheriff nodded. "Goodnight! 

"Can I at least have a good night kiss, Scotty?" Stiles pouted.

"Will you stop calling me Scotty? Allison doesn't even call me that."

"Alright, Scott. Good night kiss now?"

Scott's eyes flickered to the sheriff, who looked about ready to die of laughter.

"Fine, but it'll be quick."  He held back a gag. 

Scott meant to give Stiles a peck on the lips, but Stiles grabbed his head and held him in place far longer than he intended.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to home to drink a bottle of mouthwash and to hopefully forget this whole day.  Maybe throwing myself off the roof will work. "

Scott walked to the door and headed down the steps on the porch. Stiles called behind him, "Goodnight, Scott! I love you!"

Scott just waved back. Sure he loved Stiles, just not like that and it was uncomfortable saying that to Stiles. 

Stiles' dad pulled him back into the house and into the living room. He sat Stiles down and tried to have a normal conversation. 

"So, Stiles, how's lacrosse going?"

"Its good. Did you know that Scott has the softest lips ever? They're amazing."

"That's great son, but I wanted more details about lacrosse. "

"I said it was good. I miss Scott. Can I go over to his house now?  There's some stuff I want to do. "

"No, you just came from there. You can tomorrow, okay? Stay home for tonight."

Stiles did nothing but talk about Scott. When Stiles started telling his dad about Scott's abs, he had enough. He got up and went to get his bottle of Jack.  Stiles started comparing Scott's muscles with Derek's and Jackson's and even asked his dad who had the best ones. The sheriff just tuned it out and Stiles concluded that Derek definitely did.  Eventually after a few shots, he fell asleep with Stiles still talking.

In the meantime, Scott went home and got ready to go to bed. He tried to put his entire day out of his mind. He took his shower  and was too tired to put on anything except his underwear . He  flopped onto his bed and was out like a light in minutes.  It had been a long, stressful, Stiles filled day.

Sometime during the night, he felt someone in the bed, cuddling up to him . The person was kissing  all over him.

"Oh, Allison," he muttered sleepily. "That feels nice."

He felt a hand in his underwear and moaned a little.  He felt a hand touching him in  places.  He leaned into the touch.  After a few minutes, he cracked open an eye to see Stiles laying in the bed next to him. He was  wearing the same clothes he had been wearing all day . 

"STILES!" he yelped. He pulled away and hit the floor.  "Did you run  here ?" he asked incredulously. Stiles grinned and nodded.

His mom came running in at the noise. "What's going on?" 

"I woke up to find Stiles in my be d, kissing me  and he had his hand was  in  my  underwear ! "

Melissa just raised her hands in surrender. "I'll get the rope and then call the sheriff."

"Hey, mom! Don't you have  mountain ash Deaton gave you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Go get it."

Scott dug around in his drawers for s weatpants  and a shirt. He didn't feel comfortable being shirtless around Stiles when his best friend was checking him out. His mom came back with  the mountain ash.

"Here," she said attempting to hand it to Scott.

"Whoa, mom. I can't touch that. Make a circle around Stiles. Stiles, stay right where you are.  Remember, mom, you have to believe it'll keep him in for it to work. "

She sprinkled it on the floor  around Stiles. Scott tossed Stiles a blanket and a pillow. Melissa headed back to bed and Scott got settled back in the bed. That’s when Stiles started whining.

"Scott, don't I get a good night kiss?"

"No because we can't cross that line and not to mention you've had enough kisses for today. I'm about ready to burn my lips off."

"But-"

"No Stiles. If I say I'll give you one in the morning will you shut the hell up and go to sleep?"

"Alright," he said. Scott finally drifted off back to sleep.

Scott was woken up by someone shaking him. His first thought was that Stiles had some how got free of the mountain ash circle and was in his bed again. 

"Stiles, I swear if you stick your  hand in my underwear again , I'm going to kill you," he mumbled.

"Scott, wake up," a female voice said. 

Scott cracked open a eye and saw that his room was full of sunlight and Allison was standing over him. Lydia was right behind her . 

"Allison? What are you doing here? Did you find something?" He looked over to Stiles and he was curled up asleep.

"Unfortunately not. I thought you took Stiles home last night."

"I did and he came back and broke in a few hours later. He was kissing on me and-"

" Sticking his hand in your underwear? " Lydia finished. Scott nodded. "Its getting worse I think."

"My mom got the mountain ash Deaton gave her and trapped him."

"Alright, so who's going to break the line?" Lydia asked. "I really don't want to."

"I guess I will. We'll wait outside you to get ready, Scott. Then I'll break it. We'll have to take him home for a change of clothes though. Or you'll have to lend him a shirt  and some pants ."

Scott got dressed and called the girls back him. Allison broke the circle and shook Stiles awake.

"Allison?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah. Hang on, are you back to normal?"

"What do you mean?" he said getting to his feet.

"Well, I just meant that you-" She was cut off by Stiles kissing her on the mouth. She resisted the urge to hit him in the face since it wasn't his fault.

"I'm just hoping he won't remember this when its over," Scott said. "He's going to be so embarrassed. I'm embarrassed too though."

"Let's get to the other's. Jackson stayed all night  at the station  helping them look stuff up. Mostly in books that Derek found that had survived the fire  and on the laptop Peter left.  Isaac went and found a few in the fiction section of the library  this morning ," Lydia said. 

"In the fiction section?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, apparently there's a  shelf in the library that has books about that stuff. Its classified as fiction because the librarians think that's what it is. "

They headed out to Allison's car and Scott sat in the back seat with Stiles. Stiles looked conflicted. Like he didn't know who to kiss on. He settled on resting his head on Scott's shoulder. 

"So, did you guys find anything?" Allison asked when they got to Derek's creep center  that they still used for pack meetings sometimes . 

"Yeah," Erica said, "but don't get your hopes up, its not the cure."

"What is it then?" Scott asked. He was atte m pti n g  to keep Stiles' eyes trained on him.

"It  not exactly what we were expecting ."

"Read it then!" Lydia rushed. 

Jackson held the book up and read,

" _ Lycaon Fever _

_ An illness caused by the  consumption  of a rare species of  wolfsbane . The species is native to the Alps.  Lycaon fever begins as a temporary fever before becoming something else entirely. The victim develops sexual attraction to anyone (s)he is close to. This usu ally  means the werewolf in question will be attracted to their pack  with a few exceptions . However, the illness will not cause the victim to feel any attraction to blood relatives  which generally makes this less serious with werewolf families . _

_ Levels of attraction will vary. Generally the closer someone is to the victim, the stronger the attraction. A true love will result in more forward actions. Death is very rare, usually only caused by allergic reactions , but other instances of death have been recorded , mostly from foolishness . The illness is only contagious if the infected werewolf bites  another _ . "

"So that explains that," Allison said. "Are you sure that books says nothing about a cure."

"Positive," Isaac said. "I looked it over twice. Nothing. Unless you want to know how to use  wolfsbane to cause temporary amnesia."

"Will it cause permanent memory loss?" Scott asked. "Because I'll take some of that to forget this."

"Does your dad know anything, Allison?" Boyd asked.

"I asked him. He said no. He only knows about the kinds used  by  hunter s  that are lethal."

"I guess the only thing left to do is to ask Deaton when he comes back," Derek said coming in behind Scott. He was in Stiles' line of vision. Stiles automatically started toward him before Derek darted across the room behind Erica. 

Stiles made his way for Erica and grabbed her. "You have some great boobs, Erica," Stiles said , cupping one in his hand . He kissed her on the lips softly.

"Alright, there was a time when I would've killed for this kind of attention from him, but this is just too weird." She shoved him away. 

He looked at Boyd. Boyd was sitting and couldn't move away fast enough. Stiles was in his lap in a heart beat.

"Hey big guy," Stiles murmu red. He nuzzled his  face against the side  of Boyd's neck. 

"Someone please get him off of me. I'm really uncomfortable," Boyd said. 

Scott pulled him off. Stiles looked right at Jackson. Jackson looked like he'd been hit. Stiles headed right for him. 

"Damn, Jackson. I just want to lick your sexy abs so bad." Jackson was in shock so before anyone could do anything, Stiles had lifted Jackson's shirt and was doing just that. Running his tongue all over Jackson's abs.

Isaac pulled Stiles away, and that was his mistake. Stiles looked around at him and backed him into a column. He pressed his lips  to Isaacs and mumbled, "I'm going to take your cute ass right here, right now." Then he started reaching for the button on Isaac's jeans.

Everyone in the room, probably even Allison and Lydia, heard Isaac's heart skyrocket. 

"S-Stiles," Isaac stuttered nervously, "please, stop." 

Derek came up behind Stiles and dragged him away. Stiles twisted around and  wrapped his arms around Derek's waste.

"Isaac, are you okay? Why did your heart get faster?" Scott asked  accusingly .

"I-I um, I don't know," he said, obviously lying.

"You can tell us, you know. We are a pack after all."

"Alright, I kind of like Stiles and that made me really nervous. I was uncomfortable yesterday but then I  realised  I kind of liked him on me like that."

No one laughed, not even Jackson. 

" I knew it!" Scott said. "I've seen you looking  at him before."

"Does Stiles like guys?" Jackson asked. "I think he does but he's never really said."

"I 'm pretty sure he does ," Scott said. "He's dropped a lot of hints. And I mean a lot."

"He  kind of admitted it at Jackson's party after lacrosse tryouts like two months ago," Lydia said. "When Danny asked if he wanted to make out."

"That means I have a chance ," Isaac said.

"I think you have a chance with anyone, man," Scott said. "Hell, I'm straight and I think you're hot."

"Stop trying to kiss me!" Derek exploded.  Everyone jumped.  His eyes were red and Stiles was on the floor stunned. His outburst made everyone jump. 

"What the hell are we going to do tomorrow at school?" Allison said. "He can't be molesting us during the day."

Derek jerked Stiles off of the floor and shoved him into Scott. "I don't know what you'll do tomorrow, but he's your best friend and what did I tell you after I bit him?"

"Uh, that we were responsible for each other?"

"Exactly," Derek said. He walked out of the room.

"I propose a buddy system," Lydia said. "There  is  at least two of us in each of his classes, we keep him away from one another."

"There's only me in our computer class, but I can keep him off," Boyd said. "I'll duck behind my computer so he can't see me."

"What about  practise ?" Jackson asked. "You're both on first line. Coach will have a fit."

"I'll get ou r  parents to tell him something. We'll have to skip it. I don't think it would look too good for Stiles to get all  molesty  with us on the field.  STOP !" 

During the time they were talking, he was ignoring the fact that Stiles was kissing and licking all over his neck.  Scott shoved Stiles into Isaac's arms.

"Why'd you give him to me?" Isaac asked.

"Because you clearly like him kissing you, I don’t ," Scott answered.

That night, Scott's mom gave the sheriff the mountain ash and they trapped Stiles again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Stiles and Isaac do it here for the first time.. and I apologise for any weird spaces in the middle of words. For some reason the website keeps making it look like that and I can't get rid of some of them.

School the next day started out rough. Stiles attempted to kiss on everyone in the pack. That earned odd looks from passersby. Especially when he was hanging on to Lydia or Jackson. 

Most of the pack had the same first period English class. Scott forced Stiles into the room with Allison, Lydia, and Erica behind them. They were the only ones in the room until the door opened again. Stiles detached himself from molesting Scott and looked around at the noise.

"Hey guys," Danny said walking over. 

Stiles avoided the group's attempts to grab him and made his way to Danny. He wrapped his arms around Danny. Danny was just about to open his mouth to ask what he was doing but Stiles' kiss stopped him. Then, to everyone's horror, Stiles started moving his hips and grinding his crotch on Danny's thigh.

"Why is Stiles humping my leg?" Danny asked feeling a little invaded.

"We'll explain later, right now we need to set him in the front of the room. When everyone comes in, make sure you stay hidden behind the person in front of you. Don't let him see you or he'll come for you again.  I know how to get him to listen. Sort of," Scott said.

"Hurry," Erica said. "I can hear Greenberg heading this way."

"Alright, Stiles. Stay in your seat and focus on your work. If you do that, you'll get some kisses after class. Can you do that?"

"Okay, Scott," Stiles sighed. "I love you."

"Love you too man," Scott responded. He nodded to the others and they all took their seats. The door opened and Greenberg walked in followed by a few other's and their teacher, Ms. Blake. 

The class passed smoothly. Stiles didn't take any notes though. When Scott approached him at the end of class, he had a  page in his notebook  covered in things such as  _I <3 Scott_  and  their initials in a heart (Scott was so burning that after school). When they got into the hall, Stiles shoved Scott into a locker and started kissing him roughly on the mouth. It took Jackson and Isaac to pull him off. This display earned them even more strange looks from students in the halls.  

The rest of their morning classes passed smoothly. The others took Scott's technique and used it to get Stiles to behave during  other classes. The only downside was Stiles attacking that person after class and kissing them. Lydia didn't even make it out of the physics classroom before Stiles grabbed her and started making out with her. 

This caused Allison to hear several things like "Ooh, wait until Jackson finds out. Stilinski is going to be dead."

"Who wants to coax him into eating?" Scott asked when they all sat down at lunch. Stiles was snuggling up to his side. They had gone outside even though it was a little chilly just to avoid drawing attention.

"I will," Isaac said. He took his food and Stiles' and  moved it to the next table. He pulled Stiles away from Scott and sat him with his back to the others. He moved around the table and sat in front of Stiles. "Okay, Stiles, what do I have to do to get you to eat?"

Stiles didn't even respond. He  grabbed Isaac's shirt and pulled him across the table. "Kiss me, wolf boy."

Ignoring the snickering from the rest of the group, Isaac just said, "Wolf boy? You do realise  you're a wolf boy too right? "  Stiles started running his hand through Isaac's hair.  "Eat first and I will be more than willing, alright?"

"Okay," Stiles frowned. He grabbed his food and started inhaling it.  When he was finished, he shoved his tray on to the ground. He did the same to Isaac's and snatched Isaac's sandwich out of his hand and threw it over his  shoulder . It landed on Jackson's head.

"Hey! I wasn't finished eating, I 'm still hun -" Isaac started saying but he was cut off by Stiles launching himself across the table and smashing their lips together.  When Stiles pulled away, Isaac said, "When we cure you, you owe me one day's lunch."

When school  finally  ended, the group took Stiles to Deaton.  Erica and Boyd went to Derek.  Jackson,  Danny, and Isaac stayed back for lacrosse and to give coach the excuse Scott came up with. Scott was right, Deaton was back. Stiles was hugging Scott the whole way into the vet's office. He didn't have anyone in there. Which was funny, he always seemed to have patients, but never any people waiting.

"Doc, we have a-" Scott said before Stiles cut him off with a kiss.  Scott pushed Stiles away and mumbled, "sorry," before bashing Stiles in the head with his arm. Stiles fell to the floor. 

Lydia  took to explaining the story to Deaton. "So do you know anything about it?"

"Of course.  I've never seen a case personally, but I've read about them. I'm not sure how anyone got the  wolfsbane  that causes the illness though."

"So how do we cure it?" Allison blurted out.

"Its really getting annoying,"  Scott  said.

"Yeah, and it makes  Jackson  want to kill him every time he gets near  me . I  mean he's  not going to because its not his fault,"  Lydia  added.

"There are two ways. It will automatically wear off on the next full moon," Deaton said.

"That's a week away,"  Scott  spoke up.

"Yes. But the other way involves, uh. " Deaton paused  looking embarrassed.

"Involves what?" Allison pushed.

" It involves coitis ," Deaton said quickly.

"Easy, we get some of this  coit i s  stuff and he's cured," Scott said. Everyone looked at him like he was an idiot. "What?"

"Scott, do you have any idea what that means?" Lydia asked.

"Is it some kind of herb?"

"God help us,"  Allison  muttered. 

"Scott, its another word for sex,"  Lydia  told him.

"Gross!" Scott gagged. "Hang on, who has to do it?"

"Any one would work I think," Deaton told them. "I'm not sure one person would work or if everyone would have to."

"Everyone?" Scott frowned. "You mean I might have to, you know, with Stiles?!"

"Maybe. If the  first  person doesn't work. Unless you want to deal with this for a whole week."

"Thanks doc, I’ll see you tomorrow for my shift. We should get to the others and figure out what we're going to do," Scott said.

"So someone has to either sleep with him or we have to wait until the full moon," Lydia said when they got to Derek's crap hole. 

"What do we do?" Erica asked. 

"I'm not sleeping with him," Boyd said. 

"Neither am I," Jackson agreed.

"Or me. I love Stiles and I would do anything for him, but that's one thing I won't do. And Allison or Lydia aren't either," Scott said.

"I like Stiles, but I've got a boyfriend now," Danny told them. "So that leaves Derek, Isaac or Erica."

"I'm not having sex with a teenage boy," Derek growled before storming out of the room.

"A simple 'no' would've sufficed," Lydia called.  " Sourwolf. Oh no, I'm turning into Stiles!" Jackson scoffed at her.

"So that leaves Isaac or Erica," Scott said. He was looking at Isaac.

"I would've loved to have done that before I was bitten," Erica said, "and you know I'd do anything for sex but I'm not really keen on that idea.  Stiles really isn't my type. "

"Isaac?" Allison asked. Isaac just closed his eyes and didn't respond. 

"You do like him," Scott said , trying to shove Stiles off of him.

"Yes, but I don't know if he likes me and either way I'm pretty sure he'd like to have a say in when he does that for the  first time.  And he'd want to choose who he does it with. "

"I guess Isaac's right," Lydia sighed.

"We'll give you time to think about it," Jackson said giving Isaac a slap on the back.

"Do you think he'll remember everything?" Boyd asked.

"I kind of hope not. He's going to be so embarrassed if he does," Scott said.

" D o you think he'll snap out of it right away? Or do you think he'll have to sleep it off?" Lydia asked.

Scott pushed Stiles over to Isaac and said, "I'll call Deaton and see what he says." He pulled out his phone and walked away.

"So what did he say?" Allison asked when Scott walked back over.

"He said he didn't know about that. So that sucks. Do you really think we can keep this up until next week?"

"Well Isaac's reasons are legit so I guess we have to. Unless he changes his mind. Sorry Scott, but the next candidate is  definitely  you," Lydia said. Jackson was trying to stif le his laughter. 

"Hell no. If he was dying I would so I wouldn't lose him. He's not dying so I'm not going to."

"Alright," Isaac blurted out. "If he's a nightmare tomorrow, I'll do it. If I have to do it, we're all going to sit down and explain to him why if he doesn't remember this. Scott, I might like him, but having him clawing at me like this is weird, please take him back."

"I love you, Isaac," Stiles mumbled into Isaac's shoulder before Scott pulled him away.

"Love you too, Stiles," Isaac told him.

The next day was a nightmare, much to Isaac's displeasure. Their English  teacher entered the room earlier than usual and caught S cott sitting in Stiles' lap. Stiles had his arms wrapped around Scott and was sucking and biting on his neck. Isaac had his arms wrapped around Stiles while Erica had Scott by the arms trying to free him. She threatened to give them detention if they didn't knock it off. Like it was their fault.

Isaac pulled Stiles to a separate table to try to force him to eat his lunch. Nothing worked. Isaac didn't even get to eat. He tried bringing his pizza up to his mouth but Stiles snatched it, tossed it over his head and launched himself over the table at Isaac.

The pizza slapped Jackson in the face. He stood up, marched over to Stiles and pulled him off of Isaac. That shifted Stiles' focus to him.

"Hey Jackson," he murmured.  Jackson didn't even respond, he just slammed Stiles to the ground and punched him in the face a few times. "How did you know I like it rough?"

"Okay, that's it!" Jackson exploded. "I'm getting sick of this. After school, you two are doing this." He pointed at Isaac. "I mean as soon as the bell rings, you are going somewhere and taking care of this. I don't want to see Stiles again until its over."

"And where do you expect them to go, Jackson?" Scott asked. "And you can't force Isaac into this. He said he'd do it but you have to let him deal with it  his own way ."

"We'll just take them to Stiles' house and drop them off," Jackson growled.

"Can't," Allison said. "The sheriff will be there. He doesn't go to work until evening."

"And don't even suggest going to my house," Scott said.  "My best friend is not doing it in my bed, I'll never be able to sleep in there again."

"Or mine," Lydia told him. 

"Or mine," Allison said.

"And I refuse to have sex for the first time in that dump of a train station," Isaac said.

"My parents are home," Erica added.

"My dad's got the flu," Boyd said.

"And my boyfriend is coming over today," Danny said.

"FINE!" Jackson barked. "You can go to my house. My parents are never home anyway. They've gone to L.A. for the week. You can use their room. I'm not letting you use mine because I don't want my room to reek of sex forever. Unless its me."

There was no lacrosse practice so true to his word, Jackson dragged  them  his house. He marched them up the stairs and to a large bedroom with a king sized bed. He dug around in the closest and threw a sheet at Isaac's face. Scott stood there holding Stiles still.

"That's to cover the bed. I really don't want to explain to my mom why there's jizz stains or blood on her bed. And yes, there most likely will be blood because the first time after I was bitten I accidentally dug my claws into Lydia." 

"It hurt s ," Lydia said.

"I did the same with Allison  once ," Scott admitted. Allison nodded.

Ja ckson left the room for a moment and came back with  something in his hands.

"You'll definitely need this," he said throwing a bottle of lube at Stiles. "And you might want these." He threw several condom packets at them.

"You're werewolves, you might not need them," Allison added. 

"Especially because you're both guys," Scott nodded. 

"Take as long as you need," Jackson said. "Take all night  for all I care because  the sooner  this nightmare is over the happier I'll be."

"Call us when you're done," Lydia said.

"Yeah, we're going to go somewhere else," Scott said. "I have no desire to h ear you two going at it like.. I don't know what."

"Horny teenagers?" Allison laughed.

"Dogs in heat?" Lydia giggled.

"Bunnies!" Allison cackled. "You know because they multipl y so fast."

Isaac was thankful when Scott and Jackson ushered the girls out of the room. Scott had let Stiles go and he was standing there looking at Isaac. Isaac took the sheet and threw it over the bed and sat down to take off his shoes and socks. He heard the door shut and two cars start and drive off down the road.

"Are you just going to stand there, Stiles?" he asked.  He put his phone on the table and unzipped his jacket. 

Isaac started unbuttoned his pants but Stiles was on him in seconds. He didn't even get his pants off before Stiles was shoving him onto the bed and climbing on top of him.  He felt a little  freaked out when he felt Stiles' hand slide into his pants.

"I've finally got you where I want you, Isaac," Stiles murmured in his ear. He stood up and yanked Isaac's jeans off rather gracefully.  Isaac was rather terrified.    


He ripped off Isaac's boxer briefs too. Isaac sat up to take off his shirt and Stiles moved away and practically ripped off his clothes. Isaac heard something tear loudly. 

Stiles launched himself on to Isaac and kissed him roughly. During the process he wolfed out a bit and nipped Isaac's tongue and lip. Stiles moved to Isaac's neck and his fangs dug in causing Isaac to gasp. 

Stiles started roughly grinding their crotches together so hard it was almost painful. Isaac almost came but he held it back. Stiles then started to mouth down Isaac's entire body leaving dark bruises that slowly began disappearing seconds later. 

His mouth was on Isaac's cock so quick Isaac was stunned and unable to move. Stiles took it in his mouth and started bobbing up and down. Isaac felt himself slide down Stiles' throat multiple times. He came so hard he almost forgot what was happening. Stiles sucked every drop out of him and swallowed. 

Stiles then grabbed the bottle of lube, coated himself with it and roughly flipped Isaac onto his stomach. Before Isaac knew what was happening, Stiles was pressing inside of him. He didn't even bother to stretch Isaac out first. Isaac hissed in pain because it hurt like hell at first, but after a few seconds it was fine. 

Stiles started out slow, but accelerated to an inhuman speed. He was slamming into Isaac so hard that it Isaac was afraid the bed would break. Isaac found himself sliding across the huge mattress as Stiles pounded into him. 

Finally he felt Stiles start coming. He continued to slam into Isaac as he came. After his final spurt, he passed out and slumped onto the bed. Isaac moved to prop himself up on the pillows, dragging Stiles with him. He wrapped an arm around Stiles and places Stiles' head on his shoulder. He sat there and waited for Stiles to regain consciousness.    


An unknown amount of time later, Isaac was rather dizzy and he felt Stiles laying across him with his head on Isaac's shoulder.

"I-Isaac?" Stiles mumbled sleepily. "Where are we? And why are we in a bed? Together? Naked?"

"You don't remember anything," Isaac asked.

He squeezed his eyes shut and everything he'd done came back to him. "Oh my God. I'm never going to be able to look the pack in the eye again. Any of them. And please tell me I did _not_ lick Jackson. I'm begging you!"

"Its not your fault," Isaac told him. "Unfortunately you did, sorry."   


"Still. Holy crap, I just  realised , I'm totally not a virgin anymore." He laughed.

"Me either."

"You know, I remember everything you said about me," Stiles admitted. "That you like me."

"Its alright if you don't feel the same. I mean-"

Stiles cut him off by kissing him. For real that time.

"That answer good enough?" Isaac nodded.  "Good, now I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Uh, not really, no," Isaac said. "I mean my ass is a little sore . I'm pretty sure you ripped my insides open, but it healed. You went at it really hard. "

" Sorry, but I'm glad you're okay , want to go again?" 

"Hell yes."

"Then after we're done, I have a great prank I want you to help me with.  I'm a terrible person because I really want to find out how much Scott really does care. "   


They waited a little while before making a move just to make sure Isaac was completely healed. Stiles promised he would go insane this time. He climbed over top of Isaac and straddled him and kissed him softly.

"I wolfed out once didn't I?" he asked.

"Only a little. You bit my tongue and lip. I think your pounding was your release to not wolf out while you were inside of me. I'm sure you would've ripped me up badly and made a mess."

"Good thing then," Stiles smiled before he moved to sucking on Isaac's neck and nibbling his ear. "I've always wonder what happened to your ear. This is the only one like this." He was referring to the notch on Isaac's earlobe.

"I don't know," Isaac said. "Its always been like that, I guess it was like that when I was born."

"I think its kind of cute." 

Stiles nibbled at it a bit before Isaac was pushing him off and doing something similar to him.  When Isaac started sucking him off, he gasped loudly. He was tempted to grab Isaac by the hair and guide him up and down but he resisted. He didn't want to force Isaac to do anything. 

Isaac wasn't ready to top Stiles, so Stiles found himself inside Isaac again. He went much slower this time and Isaac enjoyed it a lot more. It look Stiles longer to come this time, but when he did, it was no less awesome. He pulled out and laid down beside Isaac.

"That was much better," Isaac yawned.

"I should hope so. I didn't rip your insides open that time."

They laid there talking for about twenty minutes before they decided to call the pack.   



	5. Chapter 5

After round two, which Stiles was surprised he had enough energy for, they discussed their plans for Stiles' prank. When they were done,  Isaac  called Scott and told him  they were done and to bring the whole pack.  He said it was really important.

Twenty minutes later the whole pack was gathered in the bedroom.   With the exception of Danny because he had a date with his new boyfriend.  Derek was standing in the corner looking like his usual self, Jackson and Lydia were on a bench next to the closet, Scott, Allison, and Erica were sitting on the dresser. Boyd just stood next to Erica. The wolves were attempting to not breathe through their noses because the room reeked .  Stiles was in full actor-mode. He was clinging on to Isaac and kissing him all over.

"So it didn't work?" Derek asked before swearing.

"Nope," Isaac said. "I called Deaton to ask and he found something we over looked before."

"What did he find?" Erica asked.

"Stiles might actually die if he doesn't do it with the whole pack," Isaac said sadly. "We can't lose him, so  who's next?"  Everyone looked like a deer caught in headlights. "We'll just let Stiles choose." He turned Stiles around to face the group.

Stiles' eyes went from person to person. Each time his eyes landed on someone, sometimes more than once, they looked scared. Stiles took a step toward Allison ,  who  leaned back and hit her head on the mirror . Scott  jumped down from the dresser and stepped in front of her. Then he looked at Lydia before Jackson  pulled  her  close . He took a  step toward Derek who backed  further  into the  corner  looking comically terrified. His eyes probed Erica and Boyd who looked really uncomfortable.

Finally  his eye's rested on Scott. Scott looked sick. Stiles gave him the most sexual looking smile he could muster  (it took a lot to not crack up) before covering the distance between them. Isaac had backed away from the bed almost having trouble hiding his amusement. Stiles pulled Scott to the bed and shoved him onto it. He  jumped on top of  Scott  and straddled him .

Slowly, he leaned down and Scott closed his eyes waiting for a kiss that wouldn't come. Stiles bought his mouth to Scott's ear then said, "really, Scott, did you think I would  do this  with you?"

Scott's eyes shot open and he looked at Stiles in surprise. "It worked?"

"Of course, dumbass. Now really, is the thought of having sex with me that bad?" he asked the group. "You should've seen the look on your faces every time I looked at you. I don't think I've ever seen Derek so terrified.  I'm a very likable person. "

"Well we don't really like you like that," Scott said. He hit Stiles across the back of the head and shoved him away and stood back up.

" Isaac liked it so much we did it twice."

"What?" Allison asked.

"Yeah," Isaac said walking forward. "It worked the first time though, the second time was for pleasure only."

"Thank God, that is over," Jackson said. "Now I'm going to go call Danny and tell him its fine." He walked out of the room.

"You know, Scott, I'm touched that you would do it with me if it would save my life," Stiles said.  "That's why I pretended, I wanted to see if you really would."

"Yeah, well, I'm not losing my best friend.  Sometimes you have to make sacrifices that you don't want to. "

"The one thing that disappoints me though is the fact that you didn't know what ' coit i s ' meant. I mean, how many times have we watched  _ The Big Bang Theory _  together?"

Everyone burst into laughter. Even Derek's lips quirked.

"Crap! I knew that word sounded familiar. Sheldon says it."

Stiles turned to Isaac, "So, my house tomorrow night? We can break the news to my dad that I have a boyfriend now?  We might have to make out in front of him because when I told him I was gay once he didn't believe me. "

"Sure, I guess. Just make sure your dad's  wolfsbane  bullets are hidden."

"If it comes to that, I'll just lie and say that you're the girl in the relationship. He can't shoot a lady."

"Very funny, Stiles," Isaac laughed. "You'll be the girl next time." He  pushed Stiles and he staggered backward and fell onto the bed .

"Please tell me that 'next time' isn't now," Lydia said.

"If it is, mind if I stay and watch?" Erica asked.

"NO!" Stiles and Isaac said. 

"I ts not now anyway," Stiles added.

"And if it was, you certainly wouldn't be watching , "  Isaac growled.

"Well, I'm happy for you guys," Scott said. "I've been waiting for Stiles to get with someone for a year. Ever since I started going out with Allison the first time."

"I'm happy for you too," Allison said. 

The following evening, Stiles was cooking dinner when his dad got home from work. It was a rare day where he had to work the day shift.  He'd been working different shifts for days. Sometimes night, sometimes day.

"Smells good, what are we having?" 

"Lasa gna," Stiles replied.

"Can't wait," his dad drooled.

"Its vegetarian."

"Damn it, Stiles, you're going to kill me."

"Keep telling yourself that gramps."

" D on't call me gramps. It makes it sound like you've knocked a girl up. "

" I don't think you have to worry about me getting anyone pregnant," he muttered.

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing.  Isaac," he called, "come on down."

"Food's almost done," Stiles told them. "Dad, get the drinks and I'll bring it in there when its done."

A few minutes later, he was carrying the hot pan of lasagna in one hand and a bowl of garlic bread in the other.

"Smells good, Stiles," Isaac said. " I could smell if from  upstairs. "

"Before or after we eat?" Stiles asked. The sheriff looked confused. 

"Best get it over with," Isaac admitted as he loaded his plate up.

"What's going on? Nothing bad right? Its been too quiet lately."

"Noth ing bad, dad," Stiles said. "Its just, um, remember that time outside that club when I said I was gay and you didn’t believe me?"

"Yeah."

"Good, because I'm not gay."  He literally had no idea what he was saying. He was just throwing things out there.  He was beginning to think he should've  Googled  how to tell your dad these sort of things.

"Okay? I'm confused."

"Remember when Isaac stayed for almost a week before I was bitten?" His dad nodded. "You thought we might've had something going on?" Isaac looked surprised at that.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because now we do."

"What?"

"Me and Isaac are kind of dating now. We're both like bi or something. "

"Finally you find someone," his dad huffed.

"You're not mad? Surprised? Anything?"

"Why would I be?" his dad said. "Isaac's cool,  you're happy ,  you're werewolves so you probably don't have to worry about catching anything and I don't have to worry about becoming a grandpa or anything. I'm too young for that."

"Okay, um, are you giving us the g o ahead  to have sex?"

" No, but I doubt I ' d  be able to stop you anyway.  Especially with the hours I work. "

"Good, because we already have."

His dad spit his drink back into his glass and Isaac swallowed his garlic bread the wrong way and started coughing.

"What?" 

"Stiles, I don't think you should've said that to your dad," Isaac told him. He was embarrassed. "Especially at dinner."

" Oops.  You didn't wonder how I was cured of that embarrassing what ever that was?"

"I just thought it wore off."

"Sir, we went to Deaton and he told us sex was the only way to cure it. Or we'd have to wait a week for the full moon. Stiles was a nightmare at school  and I was forced into it just as much as Stiles ."

"Spare me any details of that, I'm begging you," his dad pleaded. " I never want to know anything about that happening again when it does happen.  A nd Isaac, if you ever hurt Stiles-"

"Don't worry dad," Stiles said. Isaac looked embarrassed. "Isaac is the girl in the relationship."

"Stiles! Never say that again," Isaac growled.

"Make me," Stiles challenged.

"No flirting at the table!" the sheriff ordered. " I would've thought it would've been Scott that did that to cure you."

"God no. I mean he did say he would only do it if it would save my life  and I tricked him to see if he really would . That's it.  I can't imagine the nightmares if it  had've  been Scott. That would be like incest or something. "

"Good to know," the sheriff said. "We're having a dinner with the entire pack one day soon. We still haven't done it and I've known for months.  Christmas was good, but not everyone was there  because you guys had a separate dinner . "

"Derek will be difficult, but I'll threaten him by saying you'll put a few bullets in him. Bullets of the  wolfsbane  variety."

"Sounds good to me," his dad laughed.

"So Stiles, what about a real date on Friday?" Isaac asked.

"Sure, where to?"

"Anywhere but that diner on Main. And we sniff our food and drinks before tasting them just in case. We don't want another incident. I might get jealous now."

"Maybe a movie?"

"Sure which one?"

"We'll think about it," Stiles said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Isaac go on their first date :)
> 
> I'd apologise for the Twilight reference, but I'm not really sorry. I don't hate Twilight, but I'm not really a fan either. But it was the only movie I could think of at the time that fit the category of "movie we wouldn't enjoy because we'd spend the entire time making out anyway." 
> 
> And once again sorry, about the weird spaces in between the words and stuff. I really have no idea what to do about that. They won't go away when I get rid of them,.

By Friday, Stiles and Isaac had decided to go see the  last  _ Twilight  _ movie. Not because they liked it but because they wanted something to laugh at and make fun of.  Sure it came out like three months before, but Beacon Hills always played movies that are popular for a long time. The last _Harry Potter_ movie stayed in the Beacon Hills theatre until  almost April .

"Why did we come see this again?" Isaac asked.  "Its terrible."

"Because it would've been a waste to come see something good because its not like we're really paying attention to the movie anyway," Stiles answered with a suggestive look on his face. "I mean, better to see a bad movie than see something like  _The Hobbit_.  I'd be too into that and I might neglect you."

"Same here."

"You have to admit," Stiles whispered  a while  later  as they watched the movie, "Kristen Stewart's acting is a  little  better.  Still sucks though. "

"Yeah,  Emma Watson is still one hundred times better."

"Very true. If my plan with Lydia fell through, I always told myself I'd marry Emma Watson," Stiles admitted.

"Now you can marry me," Isaac joked.

"Maybe one day," Stiles laughed. He laid his head on Isaac's shoulder and continued to watch some boring dialogue driven scene.  "We’re a bit young, don't want to be a married teen like Bella, ugh."

They burst into a fit of laughter during a scene that wasn't even funny. Some obsessive  fangirls  in front of them shushed them which made them laugh even harder. 

"Like you haven't already seen it fifty times," Isaac sneered. Stiles was dying of laughter. "The movie's been out for  over t hree  months  already."

They ended up getting kicked out near the end, but they didn't care. It was too fun. 

"So far this is the best date ever," Stiles admitted.

"It’s the only one you've ever been on," Isaac pointed out. "Its my first too."

"Yeah, well, its fun as hell. Let's get some food and try to make it just as fun as going to the movies. "

They settled on a Mexican restaurant a few blocks away.

At the Mexican restaurant, the waitress seated them near a family celebrating a birthday. Both of them had to keep their heads turned away from them because the family was talking pictures. The flash would've caused their eyes to change  which  someone might've seen.

"I'm still surprised this even happened," Isaac said randomly. "I mean, wasn't there a point where we couldn't even stand one another?"

"Like when I threatened you if you killed Lydia?" Stiles laughed. "Well, I think a lot of great relationships start out like that. I mean look at Arnold and Helga from  Hey Arnold!  I bet if that show had kept going, they would've ended up together when they got older and they never got along. Sure Helga loved Arnold, but she never showed any sign of it to him."

"Are you seriously making a crappy comparison of our new relationship to a ten year old cartoon?"

"Yes?" Stiles said nervously.  "But it was a good cartoon!"

"I guess you have a point. I guess we should thank that creep that put that  wolfsbane  in your drink."

"You're right. Sure it was pretty embarrassing, but at least something good came out of it."

"We should toast to it," Isaac said.

Stiles raised his glass and Isaac followed his lead. "To creepy guys and  rare wolfsbane  induced illnesses ."

"Amen," Isaac responded.

"Amen? We weren't praying!" Stiles  snorted .

"I know, I just didn't know what to say and it was the first thing I thought of."

They both laughed so hard they were earning stares from other people.

"So how did you  realise  you liked me?" Stiles asked when they calmed down. "No offense, but I always figured you liked Scott. I mean I wasn't sure if you liked guys or not, but it seemed like you looked at him like you liked him."

"Scott? Nah, he was always too hung up on Allison anyway. He's like my best friend I guess. After the whole  kanima  thing when I started hanging with Scott a lot that meant you were there too. Eventually I started to like you as a friend even though you were a little annoying sometimes. "

"Makes sense. Its like a brother type thing going on with Scott."

"Exactly. I didn't  realise  that I  really liked you until  Jackson's party last summer after lacrosse tryouts. You said you'd kiss Danny and I was kind of jealous.  I think Scott noticed though."

"I wouldn't put it past Scott to have planned the whole  wolfsbane  incident," Stiles said. "I know people think he's s moron, but he's smarter than people give him credit for. I know it wasn't him because he wouldn't have been so surprised at the whole thing."

"Yeah, Scott is pretty smart when he needs to be.  I kind of enjoyed it when you jumped me at the Hale house."

"You said you were uncomfortable."

"I was a t  first , but mostly because everyone was looking. Once you were off of me, I  realised  I  kinda  liked  having your attention . Then I enjoyed every time you hugged me or did whatever else and I was jealous when you did it to others. T hen wh en you attempted to take my pants off in front of everyone,  I guess I made it obvious ."

"I do. Even though I couldn't really control what I was doing, there was always a part of my mind going ' eww ' when I kissed someone like Scott or Jackson or Allison. Sure, I enjoyed doing whatever to Lydia without Jackson killing me, but that part of my mind always enjoyed it most when it was you."

"I guess that makes sense. So what are you most embarrassed about out of everything you did?" Stiles grimaced. "Go on, might as well get it off your chest."

"Um, kissing Scott multiple times, humping Danny's leg, touching Mrs. McCall's ass, licking Jackson's abs and telling my dad how soft Scott's lips were . I also remember driving my dad to  drinking almost a whole  bottle of Jack by having a roaring debate by myself about who had the best abs, Scott, Jackson or Derek. Derek won. "

"You told your dad that?" Isaac gaped.

"Unfortunately, yeah. Embarrassing. I mean, sure Scott's attractive, but I'm not going to call him hot because he's like my brother. His abs are nice, but I don't find them attractive because, like I said, he's like my brother. His lips were soft though, but I still wish I never knew that.  And of course Jackson and Derek are hot, but don't tell anyone I said that. Especially Jackson. "

Isaac laughed at him.

On the way to the jeep after dinner, Stiles thought of something.

" Do you, you know,  want to stay in my room tonight ?" Stiles asked.  "My dad's working, remember."

"Sure," Isaac agreed. "And if he comes home early, I can just climb out the window and over the house and into my window."

When they  went home ,  they went in ,  locked the door, dead bolted it, checked  every  window and the back door before going to Stiles' room. They checked both windows and closed the blinds.

"So are we going to have sex at all?" Stiles asked nervously. "Because I don't have ,  you  know,  stuff ."

"Don't worry, I went and bought a bottle," Isaac smirked. "You really want to jump into that?"

"I'd love to, but we're not. Just to make sure no one is listening to us. Like Erica or someone. I don't put it past  her or any of  them  really ."

"Ah, so we wait until later after they've given up." 

"Exactly. In the meantime, we'll just get comfortable and watch a movie or something on Netflix."

"Sounds good to me," Isaac said. 

After watching an  episode  of  Doctor Who  on Netflix, they heard rustling leaves outside. Stiles pulled up a empty document and typed a message to Isaac.

" Erica ?" Isaac just nodded. " Let's try to bore her into going home. "

" Definitely ," Isaac typed. 

"So, want to watch another episode?" Stiles asked out loud.

"Sure, make it one with Captain Jack. I really like him!"

"He is awesome isn't he?" 

Half way into the second episode, they heard a voice whisper, "Damn geeks." And then it was quiet.

"Well it worked!" Isaac muttered. 

"Finally. I thought we'd have to watch another one just to get rid of her."

"Can we finish this episode first?" Isaac asked.

"Of course," Stiles said. 

After the episode finished, Stiles closed the laptop and they both pulled their clothes off in record time.  They decided to switch roles but Isaac started to lo se it. His eyes kept shifting between yellow and their normal  colour . Stiles felt prickling on his hips.

"Crap," Isaac gasped in shock. "Why is this happening to me? It didn't happen to you."

"Don't know, but its fine. Keep going, I'll heal and the blood will wash out of the sheets. I'm glad they're dark blue and not white. They'd be ruined then."

 Stiles said to leave the sheets in case they wanted round two after they were finished. They took a nap and woke up around three  in the morning  and immediately went for round two, as Stiles predicted. 

"Do you think we'll want a round three?" Stiles laughed.

"Nah, I don't think so. I don't think we have it in us," Isaac admitted. "Plus I'm tired now."

"Alright well let's change these dirty sheets.  Jizz  really stains dark  colours  and I don't want to leave obvious evidence we did anything. I'm sure my dad will assume but I don't want him to have proof. "

He threw Isaac the dirty sheets and he took them to put them in the washer. Stiles put fresh sheets on the bed and then both of them headed to take a quick shower. After that they plopped themselves onto the bed, which barely big enough for two people, and immediately fell asleep.

That's how the sheriff found them next morning. He opened the door and found them wrapped around each other. He rolled his eyes and went to cook breakfast before he went to bed himself. He hoped he'd be able to get away with frying up some bacon before Stiles woke up  and stopped him.


End file.
